Greatest
by Eule Vix
Summary: Shuichi is a happy-go-lucky guy, and he's been though a lot. But will being kidnapped by gay hating bigots, amongst other things, break young Shuichi? Dark, Lemon, R
1. Chapter 1: The start of my horror

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or make money off of this story.

Eiri X Shuichi

Greatest

By Eule Vix

Chapter 1: The start of my horror

You know, I can't be happy all the time. It's not often that my heart is brimming with joy. And I can't always be the spazzy pink haired kid that everyone knows me to be. Everyone has problems, and no matter what my fame brings it doesn't change that I'm human. But after today, I don't think many see that.

Eiri and I came out and told the world that we are together; although afterwards we tried to keep our relationship quiet and out of the public eye. Our life continued, my life became more and more insane and something seemingly out of a Sci-fi B movie. I was happy, horrible and unnervingly angry at times. But at other times so sad I thought that if my soul could be seen that it'd blend in with the sky. It's been a while since our relationship cleared out of murky waters. He loves me for who I am. And he finally understands my love for him and my love of my music.

But that's my life, that's my world, and as far as other people my story with the rest of the world is just beginning.

It was just a few days ago that my bad luck caught up with me again. It had been after I had done a large concert with Hiro and Suguru so we had a few days off before we had to get back to the normal everyday work of playing and writing songs. And of course Eiri was doing another book signing even that day so instead of hanging around the house I decided to get my ass off the couch and walk down into town. And even though I wore a hat and glasses and, of course, non-suspicious clothing I thought that I could do a little shopping and get something for Eiri. But of course, bad luck was right behind me.

I was walking by a bistro, whistling the tune to "Spicy Marmalade" and as I walked by the wind decided to blow my hat off. It was tossed a way behind me and as to try not to give me away I scrambled to get it back on my head. But I'm not the fastest guy around when it comes to running, unless it's K with a gun to my head.

"Hey! Are you Shuichi?"

I still bet it was my song that gave me away. My gut twisted as my name was said by a burly looking American, hoping that if I had any fans nearby that I wouldn't have to run for my life again today. Though it kind of weird that someone like him was a fan of mine. I glanced around and didn't see any movement, but I learned quickly I have to keep my eye on the questioner as well. I felt in a split second the right side of my face being smashed by the fist of the man in front of me. I fell back, smashing luckily into a small decorative tree, which stopped me from being thrown into the street and run over. I groaned and from where I sat I glowered at the man who had assaulted me.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You're that gay fag singer! That's reason enough! People like you are ruining the sanctity of the world!"

I couldn't believe what this guy was saying. I've heard of bigoted people who hate gays and I know what they have to say, but hearing it in real life is like watching someone you love die before your eyes. I instantly became angered, I mean, who wouldn't? I quickly stood up and yelled back at him.

"Asshole! It's people like you that stops the world from progressing! Just because you feel you have to protect your masculinity!"

That earned me another punch in the face from the asshole, this time though the tree didn't catch me and I fell into the street hitting a car that had just parked in front of the bistro. There I blacked out and when I awoke I found myself handcuffed and in a police station. Apparently the cops were called and the car I hit was theirs when they arrived. Something I also learned was that the bigot that had caused the side of my face to match the color of a plum, was one of the cops buddies, so of course he was believed. I was getting charged with something minor, a Battery, thankfully not GBH, but I still felt sick.

I could see in their eyes that they were planning on hurting me more than my punches to my face. It's these times that I don't understand people, the ones who can hate another so much just because they're different than them. All I could hope was that someone called Eiri, or let anyone who knew me know I was here. But I knew it was worthless to hope. After telling me what I was charged with they took me to the back. I thought they were putting me in a cell for a night, looking back now a night in a cell would have been luxury.

These two cops brought me further and further into the precinct, I'm guessing the area was one that the other cops never went to. One of them opened a plain white door while the second violently shoved me into the room; I lost my balance and smashed my face into the floor. I started to try to get up, though my hands were cuffed behind me. I was able to get into a sitting position and then saw the same man that had knocked me out at the bistro. They were all sitting by a table laughing as they were stripping. My eyes went wide as my body began to shake with fear. I had already been raped once, though I had suppressed the memories. Now that mental horrors were brought back, tears started to stream from my eyes. I had a reason to not fight back the first time. I had nothing to hold me from fighting back now, but then only thing stopping me from getting up and trying to open the door was the fear that gripped my legs.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Second Scar

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or make money off of this story.

Greatest

By Eule Vix

Chapter 2: Second Scar

The handcuffs on my wrists started to chaff but my mind didn't seem to register it all. The adrenaline and fear had gripped me. I wanted to run. But I couldn't bring myself to move. I noticed the three had finished taking their clothes off and they were all laughing at how scared I had become. As they moved toward me my fear pushed me to run at last. I stood up quickly, the handcuffs cutting more into my hands as I struggled to stand up on my jellied legs. They stood there smirking and still advancing. I sprinted to the door, slamming heavily into it, hoping to make some kind of loud noise to let someone know I was back here. I turned around and tried to open the door with my cuffed hands, but no luck. They had locked the doors. Not clearly thinking I started to throw myself into the door, I thought, maybe, someone will hear the banging. When that didn't work I tried to scream, I cursed, I called for help; but my voice wasn't coming out as strongly as I hoped and no one outside the door could hear me. We were too far into the precinct for anyone hear me. I then thought to find the key, though I know I wouldn't be able to get it in time, I still had to try. I turned around and started to run to the table but that's when they decided to stop letting me run around. The two policemen grabbed me from behind and threw me against the wall. The back of my head hit with full force. As the pain burst around my head I slowly slid to the ground.

"Aaahg!"

The pain was blinding but the lingering notion of trying to get out still stayed, at least after the pain had subsided. I looked up through cloudy vision, but my vision wasn't really needed because I could feel their callused hands over my body, tearing and ripping at my clothes. As they proceeded to forcibly undress me, I viciously kicked and bit whenever I body parts I came in contact with. Eventually though one of them grabbed one of my legs and dragged me more to the middle of the room.

"Let me go!"

The same guy got my other leg as I was turned over and laid on my stomach while the others took of the rest of my clothes from my back. I continued to wiggle and squirm in attempts to get out from their grasps, though I knew it was futile. Soon they took some scraps from my clothing and tied it around my mouth so that my voice couldn't be heard. They then started talking amongst themselves deciding who was going to 'go first' like it was some kind of game. They were acting as if I was not even able to feel pain or fear. And, as they talked with themselves I heard them say many times,

"Don't worry, it's just a fag. He deserves much more than this."

How could people be this cruel just to someone who was different? Tears streamed down my face, but I was not about to give up. I barely noticed the coldness of the floor as I again tried to escape, but I only got to a sitting position when one of them punched me in the face. I was knocked to the floor, but after the punch I felt their legs come in contact with my body. Two kicked me in the back while one kicked my stomach; one even kicked me in the head a few times. Eventually they stopped and I now no longer had the strength to get up, though I wanted to. I lay there my head and body filled with splitting pain and quickly forming bruises when I heard the younger one of the three laugh.

"Hey watch this."

The guy walked around me and paused for a moment. I then felt his foot collide with my groin. The pain was unbearable and I would have rather be kicked in the head a few more time then there. I curled into a fetal position as the pain and my screaming echoing in my head, blinded my hearing their laughter.

"Let's get this over with. I wanna go see the missus soon. Besides, I should go first, I've got the biggest."

Their words never reached through pain, but I knew they were planning something. The young one who kicked me bent down as I felt another get behind me and the third on the opposite side of the young one. The younger reached down my pain shaken body and started to fondle my pained member. I went to roll away but my body was pushed and held down with me on my stomach. I squirmed and tried to move away from their disgusting hands. I felt my legs get spread as my eyes closed shut preparing for what I knew was going to happen next. Unprepared with no lube, I could feel the man's dick that was bigger the Eiri's enter me, ripping my walls. He didn't pause until his member had been forced all the way into me. His thrusting caused more rips in me making blood run and start dripping down my flaccid member still being fondled by the younger man.

Tears stung my eyes from the pain and the fact that any person could be so cruel. I felt the guy holding me down take off the gag on my mouth as he slipped his member in as I tried to scream when it came off. I was cornered and had nowhere to retreat to besides my mind.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Pain Killer

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or make money off of this story.

Greatest

By Eule Vix

Chapter 3: Pain Killer

I was partially sitting up while the man, who hit me at the bistro, had his dick shoved deeply into my throat, making me cough and sputter with every few thrust. My mouth's muscles were being pulled and stretched in a painful way. The only thing I could think to do to get out of it was to bite. But with my groin still hurting and occasionally being jerked at by the young man. But I didn't have the inclination to bite and have the possibility of more searing pain. The man behind be continued to thrust as my mouth was being abused at the other end. I could feel my blood still running down my legs and feel my knees slide a little on the little blood that pooled on the floor. My insides ripped more and more every time the man's member forced it's self into me. The one behind me slapped my ass yelling at me as he slammed his dick harder.

"Come on, move your hips gay-boy. You love fucking dick right? So show it!"

He slapped me again, but I didn't budge. I hurt all over from the kicks, punches and rough laceration. I wanted it to be over, for them to finish and leave me there. All I could think of was how this horrid luck always seemed to find me. Maybe it was my fault. But now all I focused on was trying to be able to live through the agony.

"He's not fuckin' bucking." I was punched this time in the back. "Fuckin', hey Mitch, stop fucking his mouth and come here. Let Joe have a turn."

"Fuck Bob, gimme' a sec."

It was then I felt the member in my mouth thrust deeper down my throat as I felt my hair get grabbed and pulled with each thrust and twitch of his cock. After a moment my face was slammed hard into as his cum squirted and his member twitched in my mouth. 'Mitch' thrust into my face a few more times before pulling out and letting my face slam into the floor as I coughed up the remnants of sperm from my sore mouth with my ass still up being pounded. My head was lifted up as 'Joe' was called over. As my head was lifted I could see a little blood from what I had coughed up, and as I coughed a little more I found he had torn some of the insides of my mouth. I didn't know how much more I could take. As my mouth was quickly filled and abused again, Mitch moved toward where 'Bob' was thrusting hard in me. The pain was starting to become less and with a tiny bit of clarity I notice that I felt horribly sticky with blood and sweat and tears I had stopped noticing were still falling from my cloudy eyes.

I never heard any talk of what was to happen next. I felt my legs lifted off the ground and a body slip underneath me. Without warning I felt Mitch's penis start forcing it's self in with the already large muscle that had been tearing me up. Not even Eiri had stretched me this much. I screamed, but all that came out was gargling noises from around the thick muscle raping my mouth. I could feel my eyes start to roll back into my head. Eventually, the second dick ripped me open enough to be able to thrust along with Bob's. I felt my body's dark liquid run over the slightly dried red veins made earlier on them, quickly gathering below my lifted legs. I bit down a little ignoring that there was something in my mouth. I quickly got punched in the face. Joe continued to hit me, though his punches were not as strong as the other two my face still burned with pain. I released my jaw before he could get the other two to hit me as well. I then started to scream again when the thrusting behind me picked up great speed. Again though it was muffled. The gargling noises from me continued as I cried uncontrollably from the pain. Both my muffled crying and the sloshing of the two slick muscles thrusting in and out of me covered the sound of their hard breathing and my blood dripping on the floor. As I felt their members twitch I closed my eyes again knowing. Soon I felt a liquid being squirted and forced down my throat as my insides were being covered with the same juices. They all thrust a few more times when I could tell they were about to start again, the noise from the PC system was able to be heard from the brief moment of less noise.

"Officers Joe and Bob please report. Officers Joe and Bob, are you there, please report."

One of the radios had gone off, forcing them to leave me be. The slap of skin on skin stopped ringing in my ears as my screams before continued their echo in my head. The things that had penetrated me quickly left my body and I was pushed off like a towel and left on the now wet floor.

"Copy, Joe and Bob reporting. What's the situation?"

"A Robbery on 23rd has occurred. We need you to go back on to duty and work over time. All out other officers are out on other jobs. We just need you to talk to the store owner."

Joe sighed, "Roger, we'll head over. I'd better get paid extra for this."

They all started getting their clothes on, and talked to each other as though I wasn't in the room. As if nothing had even happened. Once they finished they left the room, I heard a key pushed in, them making sure the door was locked. I started to sob and tried my best to curl into a ball without causing too much further pain. Blood oozed still from my torn hole and the sweat and sperm started to dry on my body. I still was coughing up sperm as my body shook. I wanted to be with Eiri, I didn't want to die here. I still hadn't finished living or being with the person I love. These people were trying to take my life away from me and bring me into so much pain because of who I was. As I cried I felt my body become heavy. I was scared to fall asleep, I felt like if I did I would die and never see Eiri again. But there was nothing I could do and soon I blacked out.

It wasn't too much longer that I was shaken violently awake by an older man with panic in his eyes, I saw him look back and yell at someone behind him but my ears could hear anything. The world felt fuzzy and I wanted to fall back asleep where in my dreams me and Eiri were spending the day at a theme park like when we had our first date. I wanted to live again in the warmth of the light and be held in Eiri's arms. But the man with the bald head and gray mustache kept shaking me and keeping me awake. I could see that he was trying to talk to me but I still couldn't hear because in my ears were the sounds that I wanted to escape from; the muffled screams and the sound of skin on skin with slick liquid between.

I soon was able to slip past the man's attempts to keep me awake and soon again found myself in Eiri's arms when we had out first time together.

"The damage was extensive to my client Mr. Shuichi Shindo, who is still recuperating. We currently have DNA evidence and well as physical proof, to show and convict Mr. Joe Waltz, Mr. Bob Fryer and Mr. Mitchell Numick. We will show that these three were the attackers to not only Mr. Shuichi Shindo but to the various murders that have taken place these past few weeks on homosexual individuals."

I sat with my head down, the bandages on my face and body made me stuffy and overwhelmed. I had been in the hospital for some time, though they let me go for the day as to be able to testify in court. I didn't hang my head low out of shame, or pain of the memories. For the days I had spent in the hospital I had yet seen Eiri. The words of my lawyer were never registered in my head. I felt like it didn't matter. After all why would Eiri still want to be with me after what had happened. There are so many better people with fewer complications that he could be with in any case. Soon, my lawyer came to me and shook me out of my thoughts. I was ushered to the area where I would sit and tell my horrid story of just a few days ago. Holding a cane to hold me up to lessen the pain in my lower half I made my way over to the witnesses' seat. I opened the small wooden door with my hands still covered in claw marks, which had mostly healed. It wasn't till I woke up in the in the hospital bed and saw them. I was glad they were almost gone, despite how deep I had clawed myself because of the pain that day. Those marks would be the first to go but the bruising and tearing of my low body would take more time then I wanted it to. I sat and lowered my head as I heard my lawyer ask me calmly what happened, in detail. As I explained I felt as though I wasn't even talking, that someone else was talking for me so I didn't have to rethink or live those events. So that I could stay within my dark inner sanctum. After a time I soon heard gasps and I could feel the pain and pity from the eyes that stared and listened to every word I said. Once I was done all that was said was from my lawyer, in a quiet voice shaky voice, "Thank you… You may sit back down." The entirety of the court was quiet, even once I got back to my seat it seemed as though everyone was scared to speak. Soon the Judge finally spoke and broke the quiet of the court.

It didn't seem long before the judge called for the court to go to recess as the jury found a verdict. Everyone else moved about me as I sat; staring at nothing, still feeling uncomfortable in my bandages. My lawyer walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Shuichi, someone wants to talk to you. Come on with me."

I got up and followed him to a room right outside the door of the court in the hallway. Though I moved slowly, the pain of stretching my sore ripped muscles made me cringe at every step. I had my head down following the back of my lawyer's dark suit. He opened the door for me and once I stepped inside I was immediately smothered by a body larger than my own and held tightly in an embrace. The smell of cigarettes reached my nose mingled with a smell that I could never mistake. I dropped the walking stick and wrapped my arms around the man holding me and began to cry. I forgot the pain and held on to Eiri, taking in his smell and holding him close, sobbing and shaking from the comfort of being with him again and from the menacing things that had been done to me. I heard the door close as Eiri pulled me a little way from him and leaned down and kissed me. His love for me seeped from that small kiss as we broke from it and I held onto him still sobbing.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Life's Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or make money off of this story.

A/N: Yeah! I have a beta! ^_^ So very happy! All I need now is more reviews! X3 Come on fans of mine! I know you can do it! Now to the story! ^_^

Greatest

By Eule Vix

Chapter 4: Life's Trial, End

Eiri never said a word, he only held me tightly as I cried. I don't know how long we stayed in each other's arms but it was long enough for us to hear the door open and for me to be called back to the courtroom. My lawyer handed me my walking stick as I broke away from him. As I grasped my cane and went to intertwined my arm with Eiri's, I felt him lean down and wipe the tears from my face. A small smile formed on my face as I looked into Eiri's lion-yellow eyes that spoke volumes. We followed my lawyer back into the courtroom. Eiri lead me to my seat and soon walked back and took a seat behind me. Finally, my attackers came in and sat down to the left of me. But I felt I had more strength now, despite my worries. As they came in I took a good look at the three who had beaten and raped me. It took me a while to see the bruises and the signs of a beating on all of them; when I did it didn't take me long to think of who necessarily did the act. Though with what Eiri had done, I wouldn't be surprised it was him; what would surprise me is that they were all were fine and still walking. Then again, they could have just been in a fight, still the thought of slight revenge eased my mind a little. The Jury came out and soon all took their seats. Silence descended over the room, no person daring to break it. After a moment a woman at the end of the line of the jury stood up and cleared her throat.

"We find the three defendants guilty on several charges of murder in the first degree, physical abuse, rape and torture."

You could feel the relief felt though the room and the hatred that crept from my left. I was glad they had their asses beat and that they were now to be locked away. Those three rotten-souled brutes got what they deserved, for ripping me apart physically and mentally and for killing others just like me. I was glad to see them put way, though I would have rather seen them dead.

"Shuichi…"

Eiri had placed his hand again on my shoulder as he said my name. It was then that I felt the wet fall of my tears again on my face. I turned around and looked at Eiri while the feeling swept over me that my current troubles were finally over. As the Judge said his verdict it didn't matter. They were gone for good, and I knew it. Now I could focus on rebuilding my life again and on recuperating. I felt another hand pat me on my right shoulder, opposite of Eiri's hand. My vision slid over to see my lawyer who beamed.

"It's all over Mr. Shuichi."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It took a few more weeks but soon I was back home and in my own home with Eiri. After the trial was over Eiri visited me every day. He never showed it but he cared, though he didn't change his attitude from how he always was. But coming to see me every day was more than I could ask for, at least till I got home. I noticed though that after the second week of being there Eiri started to visit more, but I don't know why, I actually asked and he of course said it was because he had nothing better to do. I knew better and tossed what he said to the side for now for I knew he would tell me truly why when he felt he could. Also he told me who had shaken up the guys while I was in the hospital before the trial. Eiri had apparently done the work himself, so I knew they got off easy with the fact they could still walk if not be dead.

Once I was no longer in any more physical pain my insides had healed completely they released me. I could walk alright, since I wasn't really completely bed ridden and I could do physical therapy in the hospital. It took a while but close to the end of the last week in the hospital, with the aid of some psychosexual therapy sessions, I started acting more like my old self. So once I got into the house I bounded around it running from room to room. I missed how it looked and smelt, from the kitchen, living room and our bedroom I missed it all. I missed being there with Eiri. But now I was home again. Luckily I was giving a small amount of leave from Touma, saying he wanted me to be rested and ready mentally for work. With what had happened, and me now being out, the press was sure to be all over me once again. After bounding around our home I ran back to the kitchen to find Eiri still standing close to the door way.

"Hey! How about I fix up some lunch! I know I can do it without cutting myself this time!"

I said the sentence quickly as I bounced up and down, immensely happy to be back. Before I could move past Eiri I felt him grab my arm and pull me into his grasp.

"Idiot. You can't cook, you always cut yourself…"

I was a little shocked at his sudden pull but I soon smiled and hugged him back tightly. We stood there in each other's arms not for too long. I soon felt Eiri tighten his hold on me and bend down a little to rest his head against the side of mine. "I have a better idea than food… If you're up to it." I felt scared and excited. Scared for I didn't know how badly I had been hurt by those bigot thugs' weeks before, and excited for I hadn't felt Eiri's flesh against mine in so long and we both were longing for each other. I trusted him with the entirety of my heart. He didn't show it, but I know he loves me. Anything that could happen with me I know that together we could overcome. Eiri took my silence as a quiet no.

"…Maybe lunch is better."

"No! No… I.."

I couldn't find my words and Eiri's pale eyes on me didn't make it any better. It didn't matter because I soon found my body quickly lifted and being carried bridal style to the bedroom.

"I'm not waiting any longer for your answer."

Eiri soon brought me into our bedroom, I could feel my legs shaking slightly and I held tightly onto Eiri's neck. Once in the room he placed me on the bed. I moved to lay straight on the bed as Eiri was soon over me. I felt his hand caress my face and my shaking stopped. His soft hands brought back all the memories of our times together, reminding my mind of who I was with. The one man, the one person, I loved as much as my music and that I loved as much as life.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Ointment

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or make money off of this story.

A/N: Yeah thank you for all of those who have reviewed! It's not many but I love it still! ^o^ I hope you like the final chapter of Greatest!

Greatest

By Eule Vix

Chapter 5: Breaking Ointment

I felt torn; I was mixed in my fear and emotion as I felt Eiri's hand slide up my shirt, his fingers pinching at my skin. I was starting to shake again, my body arguing with my mind, saying horrible things were going to happen to me. I knew who hovered over me, but the memory screamed and thrashed in my muscles, wanting me to run. I felt Eiri's hand getting closer to my chest as my panic built. We both knew that I might have had some trouble, but not like this. As his hand pinched my nipple a sharp short screech came from my mouth as I grabbed Eiri's shoulders, gripping tightly.

Eiri stopped and stared down at me. My eyes were tightly closed and pictures began to flutter past of what had been done weeks ago. As I cringed at the memory I felt a cold drop hit the small exposed part of my stomach. The memories disappeared from my mind's eye and my eyes shot open. My eyes locked with Eiri's and a feeling rose that I could not escape from. One that had almost torn Eiri from me, it had come back, tearing apart Eiri; his eyes said it all. A horrid pain tingled through me, greater then any fear or sorrow. I knew that Eiri's past, because of what had happened with me, once again had started to haunt him.

A tear was held at the end of each of his eyes as he looked at me. I knew then that, all this time that I had been in the hospital, all the days I hadn't seen him he deliberately stayed away from me. He blamed himself for what had happened, like last time. The real reason why the men who hurt me weren't dead was only because someone stopped Eiri, with the pain and anguish that mixed in his eyes struck my heart; the red claws that tore me apart ravished and cut him inside as much as it did me. I should have known better then to think the pain was one sided. I looked at him, not a wisp of breath it seemed came from us. The sadness and anger at myself welled and bubbled in my heart and when a third tear fell from Eiri my soul could no longer withstand the dam of shock I was in. I broke the silence, in cries of desperation to Eiri, to stop him from killing himself on the inside.

"It's not your fault! It's not your fault."

I said it over and over again, wanting the dark spaces of his mind I had fought with for years to understand he was not to blame. I should have known that my greatest weakness, my greatest fault, my greatest strength, everything that I could have feared and loved was in Eiri. That no matter what happened to me, or to him, it shouldn't matter.

"It's not your fault Yuki… don't blame yourself."

As I spoke I looked at him, I realized that I needed him now more than ever. We could only work this though holding each other up as the memories of our bad past faded. The fear of the past rape of me disintegrated, it could no longer light a fire to burn away all I held dear. I leaned up, kissing Eiri, pulling him down and quickly turning him onto his back. I broke the kiss and as I sat onto I saw the tears were gone from his face, though he now diverted his eyes from mine. I cringed; I couldn't let him run from it as he always did. I reached and pushed his face towards mine as I kissed him again, easing his mouth open. I reached under his shirt, realizing then how cold my fingers were compared to his chest. I gradually pulled his shirt off only breaking our kiss only for a brief moment, long enough for Eiri to take a few quick breaths. I threw his shirt to the side and began to pinch at his nipples; he became uneasy, wiggling slightly underneath me. I ignored him, knowing he didn't fully understand yet the why to my actions.

I rocked against his clothed member, which I could feel despite the denim of his black pants. As I moved up and down against him I felt the small tinge and pull of my own being restricted in my pants. I stopped pinching and kissing Eiri, who in turn stopped wiggling under my touch. His eyes burned in me as I took off his pants, caressing his legs and kissing lightly. Once I had the tight clothing off I pulled mine off as well, breathing in at the cold that quickly pinched my penis. I sat on Eiri's chest breathing hard; I didn't know if I could do what I needed to do next. I was scared again, but before the pained memory could grip me again I looked at Eiri who still stared at me. It wasn't menacing or cold, it was raw and confused. I moved under his gaze, I needed to because I could fell the fear closing again and grabbed the lubricant from the bedside desk drawer. I squeezed the bottle, watching it drizzle into my hand. After I hand a generous amount in my hand I leaned back down and kissed Eiri again as I rubbed the lubricant over his penis that occasionally pulsed in my hand. After making his member slick and wet, I held myself up and I pushed what was left of the lubricant into myself. I wasn't used to the angle I was in, nor was I truly prepared because of the weeks I spent in the hospital bed; but I pushed my finger as far and as deep as I could. A chill sparked a long forgotten felling in me, a want that was animalistic in its feeling. The heat in my body rose as I explored myself and divulged further into Eiri's mouth. Only minutes passed as I quickly added more fingers into myself, my body burned underneath Eiri's hands that now roamed over my body, and with the hunger in my gut for what was to come. The cold fingers of pain almost were forgotten.

I was ready and my body wanted more, the yearning was insatiable and would slowly drive me mad until I quenched it. But as I removed my fingers and broke once again I felt the grip of fear instill in me. No matter how fast I ran from it, it would always catch me. I clenched my eyes as I positioned myself over Eiri's member. I froze, it wet with lubricant in my hand and pulsing at my opening. I took in a deep breath, shaking and scared, I slowly push myself down as the head of Eiri's member pushed against my opening. I pushed a little harder, flashes of my rape shown behind my closed eyes and tears started to fall again. I couldn't pull my self down any further, my arms and legs visibly shook as I felt the air being squeezed out of me from the chilled grip of my recent past. My eyes were closed tight and I felt that the world was spinning around me. I felt my body stretch and land with a soft thud against the bed. I opened my eyes to find that the spinning I had felt was not of my thoughts and I now lay with my back and Eiri again on top of me. Eiri leaned down and kissed me, his eyes open, glaring into mine. I knew I had forced his sudden change, though now he was with me and we could pull though; my heart told me so. The cold hands fell from my body, replaced with warmth of Eiri's hands. Then with a small thrust from Eiri, his tip broke through my opening and stretched my walls. I whined into our kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding tightly. The pain quickly disappeared and I was filled with a surge of excitement. I tightened my grip, clawing little marks into Eiri's back, kissing him deeper; and in the sway of it all I pushed his member a little further into me as well. I could feel his smirk in our kiss as he felt my excitement suddenly flow though. Our mouths latched together, our tongues tangled, and as we part strings of saliva kept us tied together even as we parted. Before the clear strings broke I slipped my tongue again into Eiri's mouth as I sucked on his bottom lip, my small wet muscle exploring the mouth of my lover, flavored with the dulled tang of smoke. He pushed more of his member in slowly filling me. The pain still lingered but the slickness of my insides and the small throbs of his member gave rise to a heat in my body burning it away. My face became flushed as I nibbled and sucked and bit harder in our kissing and my clawing. Once I felt him in me completely, my body adjusted, desperation for movement filled me.

"Yuki… move. I want to feel you move inside of me… Yuki!"

As I started wanting to move he only looked and smirked at me and I soon became desperate and overcome, wiggling underneath him.

"I can't hear you Shu."

"Move! It's hot, so move! I want your cum in me."

I wined louder wanting my throws of passion to be fulfilled, but he just smirked. Without warning I was picked up and soon sitting on Eiri.

"I did the hard part, so if you want me to move that bad then move."

He leaned and kissed me as I held myself up, bobbing slowly on his dick. My muscles sucked and clenched as I moved. My gut tightened and pushed for release. I moved faster, my cock rubbing against Eiri's pale stomach as we ravished each other's mouth.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." I muttered between the breaks in our kiss. Eiri's hand reached down to my member and quickly squeezed it stopping me from cumming.

"Aahh, Yuki!"

"Why are you cumming so soon, Shu? We barely started."

His voice dripped with lust, as mine whimpered as I moved.

"Yuki, let me cum! I haven't done this in so long! I want to cum!"

I started to feel the sweat rolling down my body and the firm harsh grip Eiri had on my member. It hurt but it only added to the build that I wanted to let out. Eiri grabbed me and pushed me back onto the bed. He started to thrust and drive deep into me as he leaned forward and filled my mouth again with his tongue. He kept the tight hold on my member as I whimpered in his mouth as I moved my hips in time with his. I placed my hands on his back and started to dig in as the want to release became overbearing. I broke my lips from his crying out loudly.

"Yuki! I can't wait any longer!"

Not stopping his thrusts he relinquished the grapple on my penis and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. The hot pressure in my belly released with a great force. I felt my member pulse in his hand as my cum shot out dripping down Eiri's hand and jetting onto both of our stomachs. Eiri never stopped in his fast thrusts and stroked my member as though he was milking the cum from it.

"A lot's coming out Shu."

"It's still coming out I can't stop! Stop stroking it I can't stop!"

"Now I'm not the one who came early, was I?"

After one last large squirt, which ended up on my face, I finally stopped cumming. Still hard and breathing hard I continued to rock with Eiri. Eiri let got of my dick, looking at all the cum I had shot over both of us.

"Look at the mess you made, and it was just the first time. Do you even have any cum left?"

"Stop teasing me! Just keep moving! I want to feel you deeper in my ass!"

"Fine. But let's put your mouth to work. You're being too noisy."

I was hot and breathing hard with my mouth open. Eiri moved his cum covered hand to my mouth and quickly slipped in three of his fingers. I licked my tongue over his long fingers. My cum tasted tangy, thick, slightly stale and salty from being on Eiri's hands. I gagged a little at the taste at first though I ignored it. Eiri thrusts became deeper and quickened in pace. I tried to move in time with his thrusts, though quickly my muscles started to burn and I couldn't keep the speed. Soon found myself being pounded into as I tried my best to rock back every other thrust. Eiri moved his fingers deeper into my mouth and started to finger my mouth as though he was preparing me. With the taste of my cum now gone I could smell the musky lingering scent of my member on his hands. I became more and more excited by it all. Eiri's lengthy fingers moving in and out of my mouth, the taste of my own cum, and the deep feel of his member in me as it twitched and pulsed periodically. I soon found myself cumming a second time, unhindered by any hand and more intense then the last. I arched my back off the bed and I came finding my member being rubbed against Eiri's stomach as I ejaculated onto him.

"Again? I didn't think you had any left."

My moans and whimpers were muffled. My body felt wet as I dripped with sweat and cum. I was wanting more though I knew Eiri couldn't move any faster or go any deeper in me. Eiri removed his fingers from my mouth and pinched my nipples making them stand and quickly building me to my third release.

"Yuki! More… deeper..."

Eiri ignored my request and instead stroke my member and stroked the tip periodically with his hand.

"Yuki!"

"Too noisy."

He against kissed me, entangling our tongues. I was again whining as he kept his pace and the build below my stomach grew. I started to feel his penis pulse more violently and my wall around it started to spasm as well as we both gasped for breath in our kissing. It didn't take long for me to be close to cumming again except that Eiri was close as well. My muscles tightened and my fingers dug imprints onto Eiri and he gripped my member tighter. He broke our kiss and pushed one last time into me as he spilled his cum into me. I could feel the sticky hot substance moving further into me as more of Eiri's cum spilt out.

"Yuki!"

The hot juice wiggling its way in me pushed me over the edge and I came one last time shooting my cum over my stomach and getting some on my face for a second time,

Once our releases ceased I felt my love more Eiri bubble up and glow from me; and as I looked up at Eiri I could see that angelic smile I see so rarely. His eyes and smile said more then any story or song could tell.

Despite the problems ahead nothing can over come us. I complete him and he completes me. His is my greatest weakness, my greatest strength, my greatest fault, my greatest love. And whether or not he ever says it, I am for him as well.

END

A/N: Hey hope you all liked it! It's the first story for me to ever complete! Yeah! This was kind of an experiment (to long to explain though) and it turned out a great way for me to do my stories so hopefully I can use this new method for me to defeat my procrastination! I want to say thank you to my friends Ariel and Alex and my beta SilverDeathAngel, for bearing with me and being so wonderful! And my friends for giving me some praise and conviction which helped me finish my story! I'm glad that everyone who reviewed my story liked it and I hope that everyone liked the last chapter of Greatest! Look for more stories in the near future!

See ya!

~ Eule Vix


End file.
